seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Attack the Riker pirates part 5
"RANGTON?!" Both Tack and Fea were amazed by the man. The reason why they went to Yatara island. He was here. "Yeah, who else has this handsome face? Now, let's get some scotch. I need a good drink, before I tell you all my epic tale." Tack wanted to ask him to join, but Fea grabbed him, and whispered in his ears "Tack, he knows our names. We didn't tell him that. Tack, we have to keep an eye on him. What if he's like Sal?" Rangton just grabbed Fea's arm, and pulled her towards him. "Does this look like a dangerous face? I look like your grandpa. Now, let's get WASTED!" He grabbed Tacks arm and laughed. He and the three looked awkward, with Rangton being 4'7 and Fea being 4'10 and Tack being 5'5. - Malk and Zozo walked out of the library, and decided to find Tack and Fea. The two kept on walking, when they heard a huge commotion. They saw a huge crowd, and they joined it. What they saw in the center, confused them. It was a clown. It was a genuine clown, with the clown suit and even a tricycle. He was riding, while juggling red rubber balls, and he was laughing. Most people were laughing at the display, but Zozo remembered his appearance. He just saw his bounty poster in the pirate book. "It's Caramel, Riker's 2nd mate. The 'Betrayer'." "Are you sure, he looks different." "Yeah, but think... A clown, on an island that Riker may come to." "Your right... But why this island? Nothing here is important, and Riker never came here. What's with this place that is so important?" "I don't know, but let's go. Let's find Tack, and Fea, and get the hell out of here!" The two were walking away, and bumped into a man. He was wearing a red chef suit, and his appearance scared both Zozo and Malk. He was some gray behemoth, and he was opening his mouth, like he was about to eat them. "HEEEEEEEELO! Welcome, Zozo and Malk, I am Wort. Caramel! Stop playing around!" "Okay, if you want me to!" Caramel jumped up into the air, and landed on the ground, with a cackling. Everyone heard the name 'Caramel' and they all panicked. It was less then a minute, but more then 50 people ran away, as far as they could. Caramel walked forward, and got close to Zozo's face. "So... You sure this is Zozo? I remember the report saying... He was a monkey." "It said he was a blonde boy. He looks yummy though... For a male, of course." "You perverse bastard! You have no elegance. You should be nice to him, make him like you... And then... KNIFE HIM IN THE THROAT!" The outburst scared Zozo, and Malk grabbed his knife, but Wort grabbed Malk's arms, and he was licking his lips. "You have... A very tasty aroma." Malk, sweating, looked at Wort, and said "What do you want?" "Nothing much... Just a question. Do you know where Rangton is?" - "YOU TWO... NEED TO KNOW THAT ALCOHOL IS BAD FOR YOU! IT COULD KILL YOU!" "That drink is your 11th, and we only drank water. One cup." Rangton, was laughing, and drank even more. A lot of guys found him annoying, but they remembered what Tack and he did the last time they entered this bar. The two were bad news. Real bad news. Rangton, kept on drinking, and laughing at silly things. Tack, was just about to ask his question, when they saw the bar doors open. "ALL PIRATES! YOU MAY KNOW ME! IF YOU DON'T, KNOW THAT I AM THE MAN... WHO WILL BECOME THE KING OF PIRATES! LAUGH AS YOU WILL, BUT CHALLENGE ME AT YOUR PERIL!" All the pirates looked at the new guy, and all but two knew who he was. Tack certainty knew him. "BETA!" "TACK!" Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Attack the Riker pirates arc